1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure generally relates to a touch display device and, more particularly, to a touch display device having touch and fingerprint identification functions and an operating method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the popularity of digital devices, the security of digital information gradually becomes important as well. Traditionally, the method of asking the user to enter a password has the problem that the user password may be stolen by others and the user password is required to be changed by a new one every predetermined time interval for further increasing the security such that the password may be forgotten and it is not able to login the system.
In recent years, the physiological characteristic is gradually used as away to protect the digital information to replace the user password, wherein as a fingerprint is unique and convenient in operation, it can be used as an identification method for system login. However, as a separated fingerprint identification device is inconvenient in operation, the fingerprint identification device is preferably integrated with the computer peripheral devices for the user identification.